


Fresh Skin

by Krytella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderplay, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora Tonks was sixteen years old the first time she made herself a cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by anatsuno. Written for kink bingo.

Dora Tonks was sixteen years old the first time she made herself a cock. 

A week earlier in the warm twilight behind Greenhouse 4, she had finally gone down on her… sometimes-boyfriend or whatever. She'd been a bit afraid, before, of what men had down there. What if she hurt him? What if she didn't do it right? But David had seemed to like it, plenty more than she'd enjoyed when he did it to her (his licking around felt pleasant, but according to whispered conversations in the girls’ dorms, it was supposed to be a bit more than “pleasant”). She felt like she didn’t know what she was doing, but when she put her mouth around his dick and moved up and down, he came in barely five minutes. Dora concluded that cocks were fun and easy to please, much more so than pussies. And now here she was.

Dora pulled the curtains tight around her bed, ignoring the sunshine outside and the other sixth years basking in it, taking a breather in the space between OWLs and NEWTS. It was always cool inside the stone walls of Gryffindor tower, but she was remembering last week, snogging David, the warmth of his body. She cast a privacy spell and almost blasted through the curtains she meant to enchant; her hands felt less steady than usual. She laid back and tried to relax.

She imagined David's penis (she'd examined it carefully in those scant five minutes), and went to work on her clit. She shaped it slowly, making it larger until she could wrap her hand around it, changing the hood into the approximation of the flap of skin folding over the head. As she watched the whole thing grow, it hardened a little in her hand. She stopped at a modest size. Next time she could stretch the possibilities, but now she already felt light headed from all that surplus erectile tissue.

She skimmed her hand gently up her shaft, pulling the loose skin with her. The sensations spreading through the rest of her body were familiar, but now she could actually feel the different parts of her cock separately, the rolling pleasure of a stroke up and down and the sharp jolt from the circle of her fingers sliding over the corona.

She was truly hard now, her dick heavy and unfamiliar in her hand, physical evidence of her arousal. She tilted it up and down, the sensation so foreign there was nothing to compare. It felt like being turned on. Like a pressure inside, too, like sex trying to claw itself out of her body. It was bizarre, and also really cool.

She played with it a little, but what she was “supposed” to do with it felt so obvious. She tried stroking her hand up and down, fingers in a gentle circle, and that worked well enough. Not even going all the way to the top, because that seemed too sensitive, like touching the tip of her clit directly. Just a back and forth on the shaft, stopping just over the edge of the head; that felt good.

She understood now why boys were always sticking things in holes. Now, Dora felt like she was made for it. Her cock would feel so good in the wet heat of a mouth... Or even somewhere else. She could actually do that, fuck someone… not that she couldn’t have sex like that in her usual shape, but she wasn’t sure if it would really feel good or just hurt. Putting her dick in someone? _That_ would definitely feel good. A piece of herself inside another person, fucking them until she comes –

Orgasm felt basically the same, bubbling up inside and kind of exploding like orgasms usually did. She hadn’t thought to figure out how to ejaculate, so nothing like that happened. Her abilities weren’t illusion, but it was all about impression and sensation, not technical detail. Semen was kind of gross, anyway, she didn’t miss it. But having a dick? That was really wicked.


End file.
